McKaylee True
McKaylee True (born on November 9, 1999) is a teenage dancer who won the second season of Lifetime's reality dance competition series Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition. After winning the show, she began competing at several competitions per year with the Abby Lee Dance Company. Dances Solos I'm Cute - unknown genre - 2006 * 7th overall future hall of famer solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Omaha, Nebraska Supermodel - jazz - 2007 * 3rd overall primary 8 & under solo - KAR in Omaha, Nebraska * 3rd overall competitive 8 & under solo - Starpower Talent Competition in Omaha, Nebraska Ordinary Miracle - unknown genre - 2008 * 2nd overall future hall of famer solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Omaha, Nebraska Show Off - jazz - 2008 * 3rd overall competitive 8 & under solo - Starpower Talent Competition in Omaha, Nebraska Gratitude - unknown genre - 2009 * 4th overall junior American league solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Omaha, Nebraska Little Me - 2009 * 2nd overall high score mini solo - NYCDA in Kansas City, Missouri Alabaster Box - 2010 * 1st overall high score mini solo - NYCDA in Kansas City, Missouri Abandoned Meadows - contemporary - 2012 * unknown scoring - NUVO Dance Convention in Kansas City, Missouri * 2nd overall high score junior solo - NYCDA in Kansas City, Missouri Always with Me - lyrical - 2013 * 1st overall elite 12-14 solo - KAR in Omaha, Nebraska Heart Cry - lyrical - 2013 * 2nd overall high score teen solo - NYCDA in Kansas City, Missouri Lovely - 2014 * 2nd overall high score teen solo - 24/7 * Teen Female Non-Stop Dancer I Am Yours - contemporary - 2015 * 2nd overall teen solo - NUVO Dance Convention in Omaha, Nebraska (late 2014) Lost and Found - unknown genre - 2015 * 5th overall high score teen solo - NYCDA in Kansas City, Missouri For All We Know - contemporary - 2016 * 3rd overall senior solo - NUVO Dance Convention in Omaha, Nebraska Duets Never Alone - unknown genre (with Olivia) - 2011 * 4th overall high score junior duet/trio - NYCDA in Kansas City, Missouri Trios Rapture - unknown genre (with Paige Thompson, and Grace Mann) - 2014 * 24/7 Dance Convention Groups with Abby Lee Dance Company Screaming Silence - lyrical (with Kamryn Beck, Tori Cullo, Malena Maust, Hope Roberts, Bella Tenaglia, Ryleigh Vertes, Kaeli Ware, and Auriel Welty) - 2014 * 1st overall senior line - NUVO Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Titles *Regional Petite Miss Dance KAR 2007 *Regional NYCDA Mini Outstanding Dancer 2010 *Regional NYCDA Mini Outstanding Dancer 2011 *National Junior Miss Adrenaline 2011 *Regional NYCDA Junior Outstanding Dancer 2012 *Regional Teen Miss Dance KAR 2013 Gallery tumblr_ms5atskRhH1sed2j2o1_500.jpg McKaylee.jpg|McKaylee and her mother Shari 6765700.png|McKaylee and Abby Lee Miller 934de67fdfeeab0619268793b73dc9c6.jpg 57977772c30f8.image.jpg d24c283fcea8c641ae327c94567d8c11.jpg Videos McKaylee True's Interview Behind the Scenes of MCKAYLEE TRUE's Photoshoot Mckaylee True - Abandoned Meadows Solo Lovely Rapture External Links *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram *YouTube *Her Dance Studio's YouTube Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Female Grown-Ups Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:ALDC dancers Category:TV Dance Competition Contestants Category:AUDC dancers